Once Upon A Gleek
by Gleek-Kid
Summary: What happens when Cameron, the new kid in town, moves to Lima Heights Ohio. Will he find love? Find hate? Join Glee club? Who knows?
1. New Kid In a Town

**Hey guys. I'm new to this whole FanFiction site and I'd really appreciate if you guys could review me and tell me everything I'm doing wrong. Just so I can try and make everything better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee nor the glee project. Just FANFiction.**

Cameron felt nervous, scared, mad, and every other emotion in the book right now. He didn't want to go to his new school. He didn't even want to leave his old town. He had liked it there. Something about William McKinley High School, Cameron's new school, didn't seem right to him. He had begged his mother to let him stay with a relative back in Texas but she just wouldn't budge. She had got a new job and figured it would be better for her and her 17 year old son. Ever since Cameron's dad walked out on them things have been a little harder.

"Cameron, hurry up, your gonna miss the bus!" Damian's mom shouted from another room in the house.

_I wish I could miss the bus. I wish I didn't even have to go to this stupid school,_ Cameron thought to himself.

But sure enough he did have to go to the school. And that's just what he did. Cameron left the house 5 minutes later and waited at the bustop. He looked around trying to observe as many people as he could without staring. He saw a girl with ling red hair standing next to another girl with dark hair and stunning eyes. They were the only two other people there.

The shorter girl turned her head and saw Cameron looking at them. Cameron suddenly turned red and quickly turned away.

"I think the new kid likes you, Marissa." The shorter girl whispered to the redhead with a smile on her face.

Marissa gave a the other girl a weird look. "Lindsay please, he's probably just nervous and doesn't have many friends... Let's go talk to him."

Lindsay smiled, "Fine."

The two girls waked over towards Cameron. _What are they coming over here for? Ohh no, this cant be good. _

"H-hi..." Cameron managed to get out the words as the two girls approached.

"Hey, we just came over to say hello. We saw you were looking over at us and Lindsay and I hadn't seen you around before so we just came over to introduce ourselves. I'm Marissa." The redhead said looking right into Cameron's eyes.

"And im Lindsay. Nice to meet you," the other girl said.

"I'm Cameron. I'm new here. Nice to meet you both." Cameron said, still a little nervous.

They chatted for awhile and Cameron felt that they were cool people. They even agreed to show him where all his classes were. He was happy he talked to the two girls. Now he didn't have to sit alone at lunch. That would have been hell.

"Hey look the bus is here," Marissa smiled. "Let's go."

Marissa was right. The yellow school bus pulled up to the stop sign and the two girls walked towards the bus. Cameron followed. As Cameron walked through the bus stop doors he looked around and saw way more kids. What looked like 14 more to his eyes. _Ohh, GOD_, he thought to himself.

"Take a seat son," the bus driver said in a very rushed voice. "We aint got all day."

Cameron started to stutter. "Uhh...uh..."

Just before Cameron could even get a word out, he felt someone grab his hand. He couldn't see who it was because of all the other kids standing up and bookbags everywhere. However, whoever it was, was leading Cameron to the back of the bus. The view started t get clearer and Cameron could see that the person holding his hand was not Marissa nor Lindsay. But a boy in a buttoned blue shirt. _Who, is this.._

**So should I continue, review please.**

**Sorry, this was so short. I didn't want to make it long because it was my first ever story and I didn't know what other people would think.**

**If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. If you have suggestions, tell me. :D**


	2. One Long Bus Ride

Hey guys, so im still pretty new at this so bare with me.  
>I got a couple of responces saying that I'll get better if I keep writing.<br>And a few poeple actually really liked it.  
>So, here's chapter 2. Enjoy. :D<p>As Cameron was gently pushed into an empty seat he looked up to see who had done it. Slowly moving his head upwards he saw a boy with bright blue eyes. Almost like ice. The boy had short black hair and a few blimishes every here and there.<p>

"Sorry about that lad, I just didn't want any of those jocks over there to get at you." The blue eyed boy said in a very peculair accent.

Cameron thought to himself for a while before even replying. Why's he talk like that.. Maybe he's Brittish. NO, Scottish. That's it. He had an Ireland accent. "I-it's fine. Thanks." Cameron was able to muster out. "I guess you kind of saved me from what I could'nt even see," Cameron laughed a little but then looked down.

The blue eyed boy sat down besides Cameron. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here." Cameron gave a little nod. "It's cool." Cameron did kinds of owe him in a way anyways.

"I'm Damian. Damian McGinty to be exact," the boy said with a rather happy smile.

Cameron looked up at the boy, trying not to stare him in the eyes. That would be weird. They were just so bright. "Cameron Mitchell. I'm new here."

"Well, nice to meet you Cameron."

Cameron smiled as the bus ride continued. The ride only lasted about 10 mintues. But to Cameron it seemed like a lifetime. He just stared out the window the whole time. He liked Damian. He actually thought that he was a pretty cool person. He just was a little nervous. He didn't know why. But he was.

Soon enough the bus stoped and the doors opened. Cameron watched as all the other kids rushed off the bus. He turned to get out of the seat but realized Damia was still there.

"You said your new here, right? Let me show you too your classes." Damian said with his Irish accent which made everything sound so much better.

"Uhh...uhh," Cameron looked out the window to see Marissa and Lindsay waiting for him. He forgot that they were going to take him to his classes. But it seemed like they got the message. He could tell by all the smiling and mouthing they were doing. Lindsay's lips read 'Say yes.' And Marissa's lips read 'Do it.' Cameron replied, "Sure, that'd be cool."

"Great. Let's get going."

So how was it this time?  
>Better?<br>Worst?  
>Review it! [x And don't forget to give me pointers and all that good stuff. I'd really appreciate it. I wont get mad at all. 3 Promise. <p>


End file.
